When Our Parents Aren't Home
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: Prof. Birch and Norman are off researching about Pokémon... Leaving Brendan and May alone. They agree to do a prank heavily based of something from the internet... Rated T to be safe.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to a new oneshot of mine! This is heavily inspired by the "When Mom isn't home" thing from the internet, just with a little ORAS twist. I hope you enjoy!**

**I, Snowy The Sky Wolf, do not own Pokémon, or any of it's characters. I also do not own the original "When Mom isn't home" meme!**

* * *

"Mhm…"

Brendan's silver-gray eyes slowly opened, waking up from his apparent nap. _Huh? I fell asleep?_

He began to look around the room. Everything was mostly the same, from him sitting on the couch in his home, the TV turned on to the Hoenn News Network, and sleeping May on his shoulder.

… Wait, what?

Brendan blushed when he finally noticed May snoozing on his shoulder. _She looks adorable when she's sleeping…_

Now Brendan remembered today's earlier events, where both of his and May's parents were away, either doing fieldwork or shopping for ingredients for tonight's dinner.

Which means the house was left completely empty, with only the presence of May to keep him company.

Brendan softly shook May awake, as much as he would've liked to continue watching her sleep. "May, wake up."

"... Huh? What's the matter, Brendan?" May mumbles, yawning.

"Nothing, really. Other than the house is way too quiet."

May starts to stretch, now sitting upright next to him. "Our parents went off to do research and some errands, right?

"Yeah."

Suddenly, an idea popped into Brendan's head, an idea long used for situations like this…

"Hey, May?" Brendan catches the brunette's attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that video I showed you some time ago?"

"Which one?" May questions, confused.

"The one with… Uh… I think it was a trombone?"

"Oh, that one! Yeah, I remember it," May exclaims. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Brendan could only smile, causing May to get even more confused. Until she realized what he meant to do…

"W-wait! You're not thinking…" May trails off.

Brendan nodded his head, saying yes. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to play that prank with me, but if you don't want to risk it, I won't."

May thought about her choices for a second. Risk getting in trouble with their parents and play the prank, or not do it at all…

"If you do agree, though, and we get caught…" Brendan starts to say. "I'll take full credit and blame since it was my idea."

"No," May quickly says, surprising him. "I disagree. I'll take the blame with you. I am agreeing to this, after all."

Brendan smiles. "Thanks, May. You're the best."

"You also remember that we used to play a lot of pranks with our Pokemon when were younger, so this isn't that much of a drastic change."

"Haha, yeah. I almost forgot about that…"

…

"Here," Brendan hands May a pair of his sunglasses before grabbing another pair for himself. They were now upstairs in Brendan's room, preparing.

"Thank you," May thanks, putting on the pair. "How do I look?"

"Very snazzy," Brendan chuckles, causing her to laugh.

"Hold on…" May mumbles a minute later. "You don't have a trombone, do you? I don't have one…"

"Well," Brendan pulls out a gold instrument. "I have a trumpet."

"How is that supposed to sound like a trombone? And you can play the trumpet?"

"I don't know. But it'll be loud enough, at least," Brendan laughs. "And my parents made me learn to play a little bit of trumpet when I was little."

"Oh, makes sense."

…

Back downstairs in the kitchen, Brendan and May were almost finished with the preparations of the prank. They just needed one more thing…

"Blaziken!"

"Swampert!"

The two trainers sent out their starter Pokemon, Blaziken for May and Swampert for Brendan respectively.

"I heard your conversation. Let's rock!" Swampert picks up two pans, with Blaziken doing the same.

"Now, Blaziken, Swampert, please try not to break the pans, my parents will definitely kill me…" Brendan advises, chuckling.

Swampert stared at his trainer for a second, before throwing the pans back into the sink. "Ehh… You can't trust me with stuff like that," Swampert shrugs. "I'll just clap my paws or something. I'll keep watch too."

"Wow, Swampert," Blaziken rolls her eyes, amused.

"Well, excuse me, princess, but you know how I like to destroy things," Swampert says sarcastically, the other three laughing.

"Let's do this," May boldly says, dropping down to the floor right next to where the oven was, her hand grabbing on to the oven handle.

"Don't hit your head on anything, May," Blaziken jokes.

"I won't, Blaziken. I promise."

Brendan took a second to steady his breathing before he started to play his trumpet, the sounds of the familiar tune proving to be slightly different than when it is played on the trombone.

A few seconds after the first verse was played, May starts to open and shut the oven door repeatedly, causing a sound close to a large crashing noise. Blaziken began to clang the pans together and Swampert clapped his hands, both creating loud noises that could almost reach to the outskirts of town.

All while snickering at the same time.

_Da Ara A Da Da Da Da Da Da DA! Da Ara A Da Da Da DA~_

May blinks, watching Brendan play the trumpet, a smile daring to break out from his lips. _I wonder how he's playing it without stopping to laugh..._

…

Meanwhile, on Route 101, Prof. Birch and his friend Norman were out researching about a Pokemon that was rumored to have extremely rare traits not normally found in the wild.

"Hey, thanks for coming out to help me with this," Prof. Birch thanks, while writing notes into a notebook.

"It's not a problem at all," Norman replies. "I'm glad to help an old friend out."

_Da Ara A Da Da Da Da Da Da DA! Da Ara A Da Da Da DA~_

Norman blinks, noticing the odd sound. He shook his head. _It must be my imagination…_

Well, he thought it was his imagination, until he heard it again…

"... Hey Birch, do you hear something coming from back in town?" Norman asks, wondering if Prof. Birch had heard the strange noise as well.

"Yeah, I do…" Birch replies, but seems less bothered by it. "Let's head back. I'm starting to get hungry anyways."

…

Back with the four troublemakers, the tune was still playing strong in between them, but May just seems a little bit worried…

"Um, Brendan? Are you sure you don't need to take a breather?" May asks, glancing at the boy, who still seems to playing the instrument.

Brendan stopped playing, holding the gold instrument out in front of him. "I'm fine, May. Thanks for asking, though."

Just then, Swampert spots two adults walking down the path into town, almost running. "They're coming back!"

Blaziken drops her set of pans in shock. "They must've heard all this!"

"Blaziken, you're making even more noise by dropping the pans," May chuckles. "And what did Brendan say about not breaking them?"

"Sorry," Blaziken apologizes, quickly picking them back up, and inspecting them before putting them into the sink. "Not a single crack in sight!"

"Son? Are you in here?" Prof. Birch calls into the house, using his house key to unlock the door. "What's all this ruckus?"

"Blaziken, Swampert, return!" Brendan and May return their Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs, and quickly sprinted upstairs to Brendan's room before Prof. Birch and Norman could enter.

Brendan and May crashed onto the floor, starting to laugh.

May wipes the tears from laughing out of her eyes, thanking Brendan. "That was so fun!"

"Yeah," Brendan agrees, his face still in a bright smile.

May quickly plants a kiss on Brendan's cheek, causing him to blush. "Thank you, Brendan."

"Brendan?" Prof. Birch calls up the stairs.

"Yes, dad?" Brendan calls back, with May reverting back into her slightly quiet and timid personality.

"What was all that ruckus? Norman and I could almost hear it from outside!"

"Uh, I don't know, dad! Maybe it was just some wild Pokemon?"

"Well, Brendan, if it was a wild Pokemon, then how did your trumpet get all the way down here?"

May glances at Brendan, who was chuckling, embarrassed.

"Oops," Brendan sweatdrops.

A beat.

The two trainers broke out laughing again, and a few more seconds passed before Brendan could answer his father.

"Err… I was practicing my trumpet skills, dad!"

"Right," Prof. Birch chuckles, not believing his son's statement.

Norman sighs. "I feel like I've heard that tune somewhere before…"

* * *

**Norman knows xD And trumpet instead of trombone because... Why not? :P (ORAS trumpet jokes) Sorry if it wasn't that good, I just wanted to get this out there before I lose inspiration for it. Please review if you liked this oneshot! :)**


End file.
